Champion (level)
}} Champion is the 41st level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the fifth level of the Epilogue. Plot Satoshi enters the Champion's room, where he/she meets , who is controlled by Mewthree. Mewthree, speaking through Ash, angrily yells that Satoshi has ruined his plans, but that there is still a way to succeed by escaping to Johto. He then tells that he is going to get rid of both Satoshi and himself and challenges Satoshi to a Full Battle. He also says that if he wins Satoshi has to surrender all of his/her Pokémon to him, but if he loses he promises he won't destroy Satoshi. Satoshi and Ash then begin their battle. Ash starts off with his Snorlax, whose powerful Body Slam seriously damages and paralyzes Satoshi's Pokémon. Eventually, it is defeated, prompting Ash to send out his second Pokémon, Primeape. Primeape fast Karate Chops are hard to deal with, but also Primeape is eventually knocked out. Ash's third Pokémon is his trusty , who uses its great speed to hit Satoshi's Pokémon hard with its Wing Attack. However, Satoshi's Pokémon manage to overcome its speed and defeat it as well. With half of his team already defeated, Ash sends out his Bulbasaur. Despite being unevolved, Bulbasaur proves to be a tough opponent, using its Vine Whip to create openings in Satoshi's defense. , however, is ultimately defeated as well. Ash's fifth Pokémon is another unevolved starter Pokémon, . Despite its small size, it is able to fire off powerful blasts of Hydro Pumps, but this is not enough for it to keep standing and ultimately faints. With only one Pokémon left, Ash sends out his powerful . Charizard scorching Flamethrowers seriously hurt Satoshi's Pokémon, but after a hard fought match, Satoshi's Pokémon emerges victorious, winning Satoshi the battle. Having beaten him in battle, Satoshi asks Ash if he has been freed from his control and asks where Mewthree is. However, it soon revealed that his/her battle with him wasn't enough to break the mind-control. Ash maniacally laughs and orders Satoshi to hand over his/her Pokémon. Satoshi begs Ash to snap out of it and wonders if he/she should have let him win, since he loves winning. Thinking about this, Satoshi realizes there is somebody else that Ash loves, but is unable to leave and find it. At that moment, Joey enters the room carrying Ash's Pikachu. Seeing Pikachu, Ash finally snaps out of Mewthree's control. Satoshi is glad to see that Joey and the others have managed to break through Mewthree's forces, while Joey is amazed to see that Satoshi has beaten the Champion. Joey reveals that everyone is on their way to take Mewthree down. Ash then tells that Mewthree is in the Hall of Fame and that he is severely weakened, since all mind-control bonds have been broken. Everyone prepares to enter the Hall of Fame, when Mewthree appears. Mewthree yells he won't go down alone and prepares to take everyone down with him. Before he can execute his attack, a Mew appears, pleading Mewthree to stop. Mewthree asks Mew who he is and Mew reveals to be his father, since Mewthree was made from his cells. Mewthree has a hard time accepting this, since he always thought he was alone in this world. Now knowing he isn't alone, Mewthree realizes he doesn't want to destroy the world anymore and wants to make up for it. However, Mewthree describes a dark feeling inside of him, a shadow, which he is afraid of. In order to help Mewthree cleanse his inner shadow, Joey and Ash begin to sing the Pokérap, which manages to cleanse Mewthree's heart, finally bringing an end to the war and restoring the peace in Kanto. Major events * Satoshi meets up with again. * Satoshi has a Full Battle against Ash and wins. * Ash is revealed to own a Snorlax and Primeape. * Joey arrives with Ash's Pikachu, who is able to free Ash from his control. * Mewthree appears and prepares to take everyone down with him, but is stopped by Mew. * Mew reveals to be Mewthree's father, causing Mewthree to have a change of heart. * Mewthree's inner shadow is cleansed, bringing an end to the war and restoring the peace. 'Debuts' * Mew Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Joey * 'Pokémon' * Pikachu ( ) * Pidgeot ( ) * Bulbasaur ( ) * Charizard ( ) * Squirtle ( ) * Snorlax ( 's) * Primeape ( 's) * Mewtwo (Mewthree; Shiny) * Mew (character) 'Pokémon in the Pokérap' : Trivia * This level features the most Pokémon, featuring all original 151 Pokémon, Mewthree, and 's Pokémon. * Pikachu is the only Pokémon that does not pop up during the Pokérap, since Ash's Pikachu was already on the screen. * This level has the fewest number of spots, with only one. * It is revealed in this level that both Joey and Ash never knew their father. * This level marks Joey's only appearance in the Epilogue. * Mewthree's inner shadow likely refers to Shadow Pokémon, which would play a major role in "Pokémon Tower Defense: Generations". * The setup of this level is very similar to actual Pokémon battles in the main series Pokémon games. * Although Satoshi and Ash battle under the condition that if Satoshi loses he/she has to surrender all his/her Pokémon, one doesn't actually lose their Pokémon if they fail to beat this level. Category:Levels Category:Story levels